Le secret des baisers
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Comment un livre, à l'origine tout à fait banal, arrive à chambouler la vie de deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'il tombe entre les mains d'une ravissante petite tête blonde. Bonne St Valentin !OS/OOC/SasuNaru.


**Titre : Le secret des baisers**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Shonen-aï**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* **Histoire inspirée d'un OS de **Watachan** _Les mots cachés_, du manga Shugo Chara !

**** Un petit code qui ne pourra que vous aidez -_^**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><em>« PenséeParoles de Kyuubi »_

« Pensée de Naruto »

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeuse Saint Valentin !<strong>

* * *

><p>En jour de février, à la veille de la très célèbre fête de Saint Valentin, Naruto était tranquillement en train de se promener dans les rues de Konoha, déambulant au gré de ses envies.<p>

C'est pourquoi, non sans vraiment y faire attention, il se dirigea vers le parc public ou des enfants jouaient sur l'aire de jeu, pour s'assoir sur un banc libre et isolé. Arrivé près de celui-ci cependant, le blond découvrit alors un livre à la couverture rose pâle, probablement oublié par son propriétaire. Curieux par nature, il le prit en main pour lire le titre, et écarquilla les yeux en lisant enfin celui-ci, écrit alors en gros bien mit en évidence sur la couverture, et entouré d'entrelacs, _Les significations subtiles de l'amour. _

- Tsss encore des conneries !

_« Et tu t'y connais en conneries, hein gamin ? »_

Faisant fit de ce qu'il avait entendu de sa peluche préférée et la curiosité aidant, surpassant en puissance l'âme charitable qui l'habitait, habituellement, et qui aurait été de rendre ce livre à son propriétaire, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et regarda le nom du ou de la – maintenant – propriétaire du livre. Propriétaire qui n'était autre que Sakura.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

Naruto commença à le feuilleter, sa curiosité encore plus aiguisée en voyant que le livre appartenait à la rosée. Il passa le sommaire rapidement sans y prêter un grand intérêt et partit directement voir le premier chapitre. Il bloqua encore une fois face au titre du chapitre sur cette page blanche, les mots semblant faire barrage dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint à lui, regardant d'un air méfiant les mots qui le narguaient. Mais bon, après avoir vu le titre du livre, il y avait peu de chance que le sujet traite de la guerre, hein ?

Et oui, il ne rêvait pas, le premier chapitre s'intitulait bel et bien _les baisers_.

- Bon, ben… autant continuer, hein ?

Aussi sans vraiment croire ce qu'il allait réellement de faire, il le parcourut rapidement.

« Et c'est ca que les filles lisent ? Pff, c'est n'importe quoi ! » Pensa-t-il en arrivant à la fin du chapitre, en secouant la tête.

Il décida cependant de continuer l'exploration sa découverte, et tourna une nouvelle page pour tomber cette fois-ci sur le deuxième chapitre s'intitulant cette fois-ci _les caresses._

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas encore inventés ? Au moins l'avantage c'est qu'on pige rapidement ce que contiennent les chapitres.

Il fut interrompu cependant, dans son exploration, quelques minutes plus tard, par un bruit de pas de course. Il releva la tête et aperçut alors sa coéquipière qui courait vers lui. Quoique Sakura courir vers lui ? Autant demander à Neji de se couper les cheveux !

Donc, Sakura arrivait vers lui, ou plutôt le banc. Le calcul fut rapide dans sa tête : banc = livre = propriétaire = Sakura ?

« Se serait bien son style ! » se disait-il en se levant, fixant la silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Aussi, se décida-t-il en prenant les devants :

- SAKURA-CHAN ! Ce ne serait pas ça que tu cherches par hasard ?

- Ne ? Naruto ? Fit-elle étonnée de le voir là. Puis voyant le livre dans ses mains, elle rajouta en rougissant légèrement, Oui ! Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Mn. Mais… Sakura-chan, comment tu peux croire à tout ça ! Ce livre est un ramassis de conneries !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bien sur que oui ! Comment tu peux dire ce que ressens ou veux quelqu'un uniquement grâce à des baisers ?

- Rahhh ! Naruto, tu n'es qu'un baka ! C'est normal pour quelqu'un comme toi d'ignorer les choses de l'amour, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton dramatique.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Comment je dois le prendre exactement ? »

_« D'après toi gamin ? »_

- Il s'agit tout simplement de psychologie et compréhension gestuelle.

- … ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, continuant à la fixer de son regard vitreux, et tentant encore de déchiffrer ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de sa coéquipière.

- Raahhh ! Tu m'énerves ! Viens ! Je vais te le prouver, moi que ce n'est pas des bêtises. Suis moi ! Commanda tout à coup la rosée en le prenant par la main et l'entrainant à travers le village.

Et c'est ensemble ils se mirent à arpenter les rues de Konoha à la recherche de véritables "sujets de recherche".

Toute l'après midi durant, Sakura s'évertua à démontrer, par A+B, la véracité des propos de son livre à son "inculte de coéquipier", dixit la rosée. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'entraina à sa suite pour lui prouver son erreur.

Leurs premières cibles furent, bien que non voulu, même si ca les arranger bien, Asuma et Kurenai, qu'ils rencontrèrent dans la rue, alors que les deux tourtereaux marchaient tranquillement. Les deux sensei, pour une des rares fois ou ils n'étaient pas accompagnés de leurs élèves respectifs, déambulaient côte à côte, se tenant par la main et souriant l'un à l'autre.

Naruto qui les fixait bouche-bée, entendit Sakura se rapprochait de lui et murmurait à son oreille.

- Tu vois leurs deux mains liées ensemble ?

- Hn.

- Eh bien ca, ca veux dire qu'ils respirent le bonheur, ils sont heureux. Ensuite, ils se sourient, l'un à l'autre, et ca, ca signifie qu'ils ont une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à les observer avant de continuer leur chemin.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Ils préfèrent rester discret, bien que tous leurs élèves soient au courant, finit-elle en pouffant.

Les victimes suivantes furent tout simplement Shikamaru et Temari qu'ils croisèrent alors que les deux amoureux étaient allongés tranquillement dans l'herbe regardant le ciel. Temari se callant davantage contre l'ananas qui resserra aussitôt son étreinte, avant de prendre une des mains de sa belle dans l'une des siennes pour l'embrasser.

- Là, ce que tu as vu, c'est tout d'abord, ce qu'on appelle un câlin ou une étreinte qui signifie que la personne se soucie, fait attention au bien être de l'autre. Et le baiser sur la main montre lui un signe de respect, voire de galanterie.

- Et on peut réellement voir tout ca dans les gestes ?

- Et oui, répondit-elle toute fière. Allez viens, on continue, conclut-elle quelques secondes plus tard en prenant sa main et reprenant la route.

- Ca me fait penser que si toute cette histoire est vrai…

- C'est vrai ! Coupa la rosée en lui lançant un regard noir.

- … oui… et bien il faut absolument que j'aille faire un tour à Suna pour espionner Gaara ! Conclut-il en explosant de rire et imaginant les futures situations cocasses.

Sakura lui lança rapidement un « Gamin ! » d'un ton vexé, bien les coins de bouche soient relevés dans une piètre tentative de retenir le sourire qui la démangeait.

Ils trouvèrent ensuite Genma et Shizune qui étaient attablés dans un restaurant, en train de manger en tête à tête, en plein dans ce qui semblait être un rendez-vous amoureux. Nos deux "chercheurs du dimanche" qui les espionnaient de dehors ne loupaient rien de la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. En effet, malgré la distance, heureusement minime, ils apercevaient parfaitement le jeu de regards que se lançait le couple à travers la table. Genma ne cessait de faire des clins d'œil, et levait de temps en temps un de ses sourcils.

- Ce que tu vois là, c'est ce qui s'appelle flirter.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble !

- C'est parce qu'ils préfèrent restés discret, répondit-elle en tournant les talons. De vrais maîtres dans l'art de l'Illusion si tu veux mon avis. Allez suit-moi, on n'a pas encore finit.

En remontant la grande rue des commerces, ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka, ou ils virent Neji et Ino. Le jeune ninja avait enlacé tendrement la belle blonde, pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses magnifiques longs cheveux bruns. Naruto eut de nouveau droit à la petite explication de la rosée sur la signification de ces gestes d'affection, écoutant avec attention chaque mot, expliquant au fur et à mesure de ce qu'ils observaient.

- Tu as vu ? Ino vient de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui.

- Rien qu'en jouant avec ses cheveux ?

- Rien qu'en jouant avec ses cheveux, confirma Sakura. Tout ce dit au travers de la tendresse exprimée au travers de chaque geste, chaque caresse et baiser que l'on donne, ou reçoit. Là, par exemple, continua-t-elle alors que le jeune homme déposait un chaste baiser sur la chevelure blé de sa belle, cela montre combien Neji tiens à Ino. C'est un signe particulièrement fort qui exprime la Tendresse.

Repartant peu de temps après, discrètement, pour ne pas embêter leurs deux amis plus longtemps, ils aperçurent rapidement plus loin Shino et Tenten, qui cachés derrière un arbre, en profitaient pour se faire un petit câlin discrètement.

Malgré le port du blouson de Shino, les deux voyeurs arrivaient très bien à apercevoir les lèvres de l'encapuchonné posées sur le front de la jeune fille, avant de déporter sa bouche pour baiser à son tour une épaule découverte.

- Et ben apparemment Shino n'est aussi coincé qu'il en a l'air, commenta un blond hébété.

- Ouais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces deux là sortaient ensemble.

- C'est sûr.

- Sinon pour reprendre, ce que tu viens de voir signifie respectivement que non seulement Shino soutient et se soucie du bien être de Tenten en la réconfortant, mais également qu'il la trouve merveilleuse, glissa-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'ils continuaient leur route.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du terrain d'entrainement numéro trois, ils notèrent la présence de deux silhouettes installées à l'ombre. Kiba et Hinata étaient tranquillement assis près d'un arbre, Akamaru posté non loin d'eux. Naruto savait que Hinata et Kiba sortaient ensemble depuis peu. La brunette avait finalement arrêté de courir après le blond sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais la première place dans son cœur. Aussi lorsque de son côté le maitre chien lui fit sa déclaration et demanda de sortir avec lui, elle accepta. Inutile de dire qu'il en fut plus qu'heureux, surtout après avoir ramer comme un fou après elle durant de nombreuses années.

Les deux amoureux isolés dans l'herbe étaient attendrissants. Kiba étaient en train de déposé une myriade de baisers sur l'une des oreilles de sa belle. Alors que Hinata de son côté tentait de lui donnait des petits baisers sur la joue.

- Et là ? Demanda Naruto.

- Ici, Kiba lui a fait comprendre que Hinata était une personne très spéciale à yeux, tandis que Hinata de son côté lui a montré son affection.

- Avec un baiser sur la joue ? Alors qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Naruto, souffla Sakura dépitée, tu connais pourtant la timidité légendaire de Hinata, non ?

- Ah, ouais !

- Ba-ka ! Conclut-elle affectueusement avant de l'entrainer plus loin.

Repartant une nouvelle fois, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui les entourait, c'est pourquoi, ils relevèrent la tête, simultanément lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de frottements de tissu et des éclats de voix, non loin d'eux.

Kakashi et Iruka étaient tous les deux sur le pont de rassemblement de la team 7. Ou ils purent voir de leur position leur pervers de sensei coincé, eh bien… leur... ancien sensei. Les deux hommes se tenaient de profil, laissant voir une partie de leurs visages, et notamment le visage de Kakashi, laissant à découvert son visage dénudé mais qui, malheureusement pour nos deux espions, était trop loin pour découvrir le visage mystérieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, figés et la bouche ouverte, par l'apparition de cette scène, pour le moins originale – le gris ayant toute la collection des _Icha Icha Paradise_, les questions tournaient à plein tube dans leurs têtes –.

De là ou ils se trouvaient, ils apercevaient clairement le visage rougissant d'Iruka, qui s'humidifiait et mordait ses lèvres, fermement étreint par l'argenté. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commença par poser un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres avant de l'embrasser plus franchement.

Les deux amis rougirent de concert en voyant le spectacle offert par les deux hommes et se détournèrent, en soufflant un bon coup. Etant tout à coup, légèrement mal à l'aise et choqués.

- Bon ! Ca tu sais ce que ca veux dire, quand même ?

- Ca ?

- Le baiser sur les lèvres ! Baka !

- … je t'aime…

- Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu ! Puis elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, et visualisant encore le couple enlacé finit par s'énerver, bon ca va maintenant il y a des lieux pour ca ! Fit-elle en se détournant à nouveau.

Naruto de son côté n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Sinon, le truc d'humidifier les lèvres et de les mordre signifie que la personne attend un baiser. Quand à l'étreinte et au baiser au coin des lèvres, on les perçoit davantage comme une marque de possession, expliqua-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Alors Kakashi-sensei vient d'affirmer qu'Iruka-sensei était à lui ?

- Tu as tout compris !

- Ben, merde alors ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !

- Pour être honnête, moi non plus.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, le temps de digérer la nouvelle, avant que Naruto reprenne la parole.

- Ouahhh ! En tout cas, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de couple ! Surtout chez nos amis !

- Et oui ! Mais bon, ils ne vont quand même pas le crier sur les toits !

- Hn. Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Ou quelqu'un tout court ?

- Eh bien, pour être honnête oui. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir te laisser car le pauvre doit m'attendre depuis un moment.

- Mais…

- Allez salut !

- Pfff ! Elle ne m'a même pas dit qui c'était ! Fit-il en tournant les talons, et continuant sa promenade, à présent et de nouveau, solitaire.

En fin d'après-midi, Naruto rentra chez lui préoccupé par toutes les découvertes de la journée.

Toute la nuit durant, il ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il avait rapidement lu. Et vu. Les scènes et gestes de tendresse des couples défilaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Il laissait un Kyuubi satirique commentait avec un plaisir non dissimulé chacune des dernières informations point par point.

C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain matin, il décida alors de mettre en pratique ce tout nouveau savoir et prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la décision de se rendre chez un sublime brun ténébreux, possédant le caractère le plus merdique qui soit, à savoir son teme de service, enfoiré notoire et coéquipier, dernier descendant de son clan Uchiha Sasuke.

Celui au regard anthracite était revenu il y a de cela quelques mois déjà et avait reprit sa vie monotone dans le village. Ayant fini enfin sa période vengeresse une bonne fois pour toute.

Face à son retour, Naruto s'était aperçut que la vision qu'il avait de son ami lors de ses jeunes années de genin avait bien changé. Mais surtout, et le plus troublant sans nul doute, était que le brun était loin _très_ loin voire _extraordinairement_ loin de le laisser insensible.

Imaginons un magnifique brun, célibataire – vu son caractère on ne s'étonne pas –, intelligent, puissant voire dangereux, à la réputation de mauvais garçon, sexy en diable… déclenchant à chaque passage dans les rues populaires émeutes sanglante et baveuse. Surtout si l'on prend en compte que le bad boy en puissance, n'avait pas tellement changé ces dernières années, excepté peut être une carrure plus renforcé et un regard plus sombre.

Mouais, pareil de mon côté.

Les nuits sont loin d'être monotones, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais revenons en à Naruto ou fort de sa décision, décida tout de même d'emmener une, ou peut être deux, bouteilles de saké dans le but de faire boire le brun, voulant mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

_« T'es qu'un péteux gamin ! » _

- Je sais c'est pas glorieux, répondit-il dépité. Mais sans ça pour le ramollir, je vais me faire shidoriser la gueule !

_« Pas forcément. A ce qu'il paraît en ce moment, il fait des promos sur les Arcades Lunaires pour ceux qui voudraient le coincer. »_

- Génial. Me voila encore plus rassuré.

_« Mais de rien gamin, rappelle moi quand tu veux. Kukukuku ! »_

Génial, un démon qui se foutait de sa gueule et en prime la prédiction de sa future mort dans d'atroces souffrances, il savait qu'il aurait du faire un testament.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivé dans le domaine Uchiha, il se dirigea vers la demeure de Sasuke, ou après avoir sonné, il patienta tranquillement – comme quoi tout peut arriver – attendant le ténébreux.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, laissant place à un magnifique jeune éphèbe au torse dénudé et portant un pantalon d'intérieur noir tombant sur les hanches. Le blond souffla longuement pour reprendre contenance. C'est qu'il n'était pas facile de se concentrer face à une apparition pareille. Pour le coup, Naruto comprenait parfaitement le côté sadique du brun. Expert en torture, voila ce qui aurait du être marquer dans son dossier. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait le blond en ce moment même.

- Yo Teme ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

L'impassibilité de Sasuke laissa place à l'étonnement avant de disparaitre à son tour pour faire place à la suspicion en apercevant les bouteilles d'alcool. Les yeux plissés et sur ses gardes, il ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire, se décalant et laissant entrer le blond.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Comme l'avait prévu Naruto, lui et Sasuke descendirent les bouteilles de saké, chacun la sienne – pas de jaloux – et finirent par s'écrouler sur le canapé.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs techniques, à savoir lequel des deux possédait la meilleure, chacun se vantant d'être le plus fort, de Kakashi et sa dépendance au _Icha Icha Paradise _et maintenant de sa dépendance à un certain professeur d'Académie, de la fougue de Lee et bien d'autres…

En bref, une bonne soirée.

Malgré tout, Naruto n'avait pas oublié son objectif premier et avait bien fait attention à ne pas trop boire – quoiqu'avec sa solution il aurait probablement pu s'enfiler un cageot entier –, et tenter de trouver le courage de passer à l'action et ainsi mettre en pratique la fameuse théorie. Vérifier une bonne fois pour toue si celle-ci était bien fondée.

Il le regarda attentivement quelques minutes du coin de l'œil, observant avec une grande minutie tous les gestes du brun. Celui-ci semblait ne pas être conscient de la grâce naturelle avec laquelle il bougeait, laissant ainsi le blond baver sur lui à loisir.

Naruto décida d'entamer son approche. Après tout, il n'avait jamais reculé auparavant ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer !

Cependant, il convint par soucie d'auto-préservation qu'à chaque geste testé sur le brun, il utilisera un couple vu durant son après-midi "recherche" avec Sakura.

Naruto se rapprocha lentement de Sasuke, qui de son côté de le regarda d'un œil vitreux et saisit sa main en souriant.

« Comme une lettre à la poste ! Il n'a rien remarqué. » ^_^

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, aujourd'hui je crois que j'en ai découvert plus sur nos amis que durant ces derniers mois. Tu savais qu'ils étaient quasiment tous en couple, glissa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en souriant.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du brun avant de continuer.

- C'est incroyable de voir comment nos potes peuvent être si différents avec leurs copines, continua-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux. Shika semble prendre Téma pour sa princesse, lui expliqua-t-il en reproduisant le geste de l'ananas.

Voyant son ami rester stoïque, il essaya de faire tomber la tension en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il rigola. Et en profita pour l'étreindre rapidement en s'écroulant sur lui.

Courage et détermination, tel était son mantra. De toute façon le brun ne pourrait le tuer, ayant picolé. ^^

- Ahahahaha ! Ensuite Néji et les autres s'y sont mit.

Sur cette réplique, Naruto commença sa dernière ligne droite. Il déposa de légers baisers sur les cheveux, le front, l'oreille, la joue et l'épaule du brun. Avant de se reculer pour voir sa réaction, et finir son jeu de séduction en mouillant sa bouche.

Sasuke le regardait faire tranquillement, attendant patiemment que sa dobe de coéquipier arrête son cirque.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto aperçut enfin la lueur amusé dans les yeux de Sasuke, et commença à se dire que le livre était bel et bien finalement de la pure connerie. Sakura avait du se tromper. Lui au lieu de chauffer et montrer à son brun des gestes tendres, qui l'aurait probablement fait craquer, il l'amusait ! Soupirant discrètement de dépit, il pensa alors qu'il tombait bien bas.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues dobe ?

- Heeu... ri... à rien je veux dire. Pourquoi tu demandes ca ? Demanda Naruto avec un rire jaune tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Le brun écarquilla brusquement ses yeux avant de se mettre à sourire narquoisement.

- Teme, pourquoi tu souris ? Continua à demander le blond sentant une sueur froide couler le long du dos.

Pas du tout, mais alors du tout, rassuré devant le sourire de son ami, Naruto se questionnait.

Le brun se comportait… en fait c'était comme si, oui, comme s'il… comme s'il avait deviné !

…

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas ! Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que ca n'arrive pas. Sasuke ne pouvait pas savoir ou du moins, avoir des doutes.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

…

…

Oh misère !

- …

- …

- T'es pas bourré ?

- Non. Toi non plus à ce que je vois. ^_^

- Qu… ? Co… comment ? Pourquoi ? T'as bu plus que moi !

- En fait, c'est très simple dobe. En te voyant débarquer chez moi avec des bouteilles d'alcool, alors que c'est pas ton truc, j'ai préféré me préparer. Et disons pour faire court, que j'ai effectué un petit jutsu préventif pour savoir ce que tu mijotais. Ce qui fait que malgré l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité auparavant, il n'y en a plus aucune trace dans mon organisme à présent. Tout à disparut, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Ouah ! Ca existe un jutsu pareil ?

- Bien sur usuratonkachi ! Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai crée !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu croyais réellement que j'allais laisser l'autre serpent me droguer sans rien faire pour me protéger ?

- Bah… t'es quand même parti avec lui, continua le blond. Pfff ! Quand je pense que moi j'ai dû renvoyer tout ce que je buvais à Kyuu… le pauvre doit être complète sec en ce moment, finit-il en murmurant et boudant légèrement.

- Tsss ! Je ne prendrais même pas même pas la peine de répondre à cela. Mais oublions ca veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas le point le plus important de cette soirée. Alors, dobe, pourquoi as-tu fais tout ca ?

- …

- Quelle timidité tout à coup. Le petit renard aurait perdu sa langue ?

- … Arrête de te foutre de moi Teme !

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Comme j'ai dis ! Pour te montrer, répondit-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour cacher la couleur rosée qui avait fleuri sur ses joues.

Sasuke arbora un rictus satisfait devant la gêne manifeste du blond. Mais en bon joueur, se décida de l'aider, à sa manière – certes –, en le mettant au pied du mur.

Cela allait être probablement la plus belle exécution de sa vie, pensa-t-il.

Se décidant finalement, après tout, il pourrait toujours trouver un tout autre type de torture -_^, Sasuke annonça alors de but en blanc à Naruto que leur coéquipière lui avait déjà fait lire le fameux livre lorsqu'ils étaient encore genin.

Autant dire que révélation fut un véritable cataclysme, et l'effet d'une véritable bombe pour le pauvre blond qui se tétanisa sur place.

Naruto commença alors à se traiter mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables sous le fou rire de son renard intérieur, d'humeur joyeuse.

Il aurait du penser au béguin de la rosée pour son coéquipier ! Surtout que la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à lésiné sur les moyens. Enfin, ca n'allait sûrement arranger ses affaires.

Il était dans la merde !

Et pas qu'un peu cette fois-ci.

Naruto se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, sentant l'habituelle sensation de guet-apens. Il refusait de croiser le regard onyx de son ami, surtout lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha de lui. Vaine tentative pour cacher ses sentiments, à présent, il en avait conscience.

Le chasseur et la proie semblaient avoir interverti leurs rôles durant le dernier échange.

- Dis-moi Na-ru-to, fit alors Sasuke en ronronnant son prénom et le faisant déglutir difficilement, vu ta représentation, tu dois connaitre de nombreuses choses maintenant sur ce bouquin, ne ?

Naruto, trop confus/embarrassé/troublé (choisissez celui que vous voulez ^^), préférait ne pas amorcer de mouvements, qui, au vue de sa situation actuelle, l'aurait trahi plus qu'ils ne l'auraient aidé, lorsque le brun se rapprocha davantage de son corps pour finir par le coller. Le ténébreux glissa ensuite doucement sa tête dans le cou hâlé y déposant un chaste baiser.

- Tu dois savoir ce que ca veut dire maintenant, non ? Chuchota Sasuke, toujours dans son cou, ravi de voir la peau frémir légèrement sous son souffle.

Il remonta doucement, laissant ses lèvres et son nez parcourir la peau tendre du blond, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur suave qui s'en dégageait et sentant avec un amusement les tremblements de la dobe. Le brun se mit alors à grignoter l'oreille qui le narguait. Il mordilla et lécha la peau tendre, s'amusant à souffler sur les bouts de peau humides pour déclencher des frissons.

Naruto de son côté était toujours aussi immobile, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. En effet, le pauvre blond était totalement grisé par l'odeur entêtante et suave ainsi que par les caresses que lui prodiguait le brun. Il sentait contre son propre corps la chaleur de ce corps que beaucoup avait convoité et dit froid. Mr. Je-glace-tout-le-monde-par-mon-regard était à l'heure actuelle loin… très loin de ressembler aux animaux à sang froid qu'il invoquait.

Sasuke décala légèrement sa tête pour voir les réactions qu'il avait déclenché chez le blond et fut très fier du résultat. Il pouvait voir et entendre très distinctement sa respiration rapide et saccadée. De magnifiques rougeurs étaient également apparues sur les douces joues scarifiées. Naruto avait même penché légèrement et inconsciemment la tête sur le côté pour le laisser faire et avait fermé les yeux. Ce qui l'embêter quelque peu, vu qu'il ne lui permettait plus de se noyait dans le profond regard azur qui l'envoutait tant. Mais ce qui lui plu surtout fut de voir le blond mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir les soupirs et petits gémissements qui auraient pu le trahir encore plus. Sasuke sourit tendrement en le regardant faire pensant qu'il aurait lui aussi réagit comme cela, fierté oblige.

Naruto, qui avait senti la chaleur et les douces attentions le quittaient, ouvrit les yeux, avec regret, quittant le monde de plaisir dans lequel l'avait plongé le brun et reprit péniblement pied avec la réalité.

Celui-ci en voyant les deux magnifiques saphirs s'ouvrir lentement, encore voilés du plaisir passé, ressentit un vif sentiment de fierté et de possession le prendre.

Oh oui, le blond serait dorénavant à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Il avait bien assez attendu.

Et il allait lui faire comprendre.

Très… très bientôt.

…

Pourquoi pas de suite ?

Il se rapprocha extrêmement lentement de lui, s'amusant de le voir légèrement loucher en regardant sa bouche avant de refermer les yeux, et déposa un tendre baiser sur le côté de ses lèvres tout en passant un bras autour de la taille. Il continua sa douce torture, sentant la bouche rosée tentatrice si proche de lui, entrouverte et qui tremblait d'ou s'échappait un souffle court. Sasuke continua de parsemer de légers baisers aériens sur la peau, glissant millimètre par millimètre en se rapprochant de son but. Il profitait au maximum de ce moment de douce torture, entre jeu et tendresse.

Enfin, il finit par déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les goutant, les caressant, les mordant, voulant s'imprégner le plus possible de la douceur de la pulpe et leur goût. Il se recula à nouveau, s'amusant à avancer et reculer encore quelques secondes, regardant le désir naitre dans ses yeux. Et sourit de satisfaction en observant la lueur sombre de son regard bleuté fixait ses lèvres.

_Leur soirée ne faisait que commencer_, pensa-t-il avant de se jeter sur le beau blond près de lui avant de lui ravir ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux jours après cette magnifique soirée, Naruto était en train de marcher tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, se rendant au terrain d'entrainement, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il vit la rosée qui sortait du magasin de fleur de son amie Ino.

- Ohayou Sakura-Chan.

- Oh ? Ohayou Naruto.

- Ne, tu sais Sakura-chan, finalement t'avais raison.

- Hein ? A propos de quoi ?

- Du livre. Ce n'était pas des conneries ! Déclara-t-il simplement avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner et partir sans plus de précision, laissant pour le coup, de côté la rosée qui affichait un air surprit et interrogatif se demandant vaguement ce que le blond avait bien voulu dire.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS <strong>

**J'ai fait quelques recherches supplémentaires sur les différents gestes d'affection, et force est de constater que tout le monde n'est pas du même avis, alors j'ai englobé un peu tout ce que vous pourrez trouver. Vous noterez que je n'ai pas tout utilisé au vue des différents points de vue. **

Baiser sur les lèvres = Je t'aime - Grand amour

Baiser sur les oreilles = vous êtes spécial/Jeu

Baiser sur la joue =amitié /affection

Baiser sur le front = je vous réconfort - Amitié

Baiser dans le cou = je te veux - Passion

Kiss sur l'épaule = vous êtes merveilleux

Baiser sur le pied : Signe de soumission

Baiser sur les cheveux: Tendresse

Kiss sur le menton = tu es mignonne/Moquerie

Baiser ailleurs (kiss anywhere else) = attention

Baiser sur le nez: Trahison

Baiser sur la main : Signe de respect ou d'adoration/galanterie

Jouer avec vos cheveux = ne peut pas vivre sans toi

Tenant par la main = bonheur

Bras autour de la taille = tu es à moi / J'ai besoin de toi

un câlin = I de soins/je me souci/fait attention

Grignoter sur l'oreille = réchauffement de démarrage / Je veux jouer

Souriant à l'autre = je t'aime (like)

levant les sourcils / clin d'oeil = flirt

En regardant autour = cacher les vrais sentiments

Tendre baiser sur le côté de vos lèvres = tu es à moi

Mouillant votre bouche = en attente d'un baiser

larme = Je te perd

pleurer = je t'ai perdu

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a aidé. Sur ce, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ^^<strong>

**A bientôt. **


End file.
